


these pale and hungry scavengers

by rootofallevil



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, implied accidental child abuse of a sort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: В Кейп-Коде Эш пытается примириться с потерей брата и ближе узнает Эйджи.(И может быть Гриффин Калленриз, где бы он ни был, получает лучший панегирик из возможных: немного поэзии и две души, встретившиеся, чтобы отказаться расставаться).
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 8





	these pale and hungry scavengers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these pale and hungry scavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220768) by [kay_cricketed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_cricketed/pseuds/kay_cricketed). 



the most terrible thing about life  
is finding it gone

(c) Unblinking Grief by Charles Bukowski

В это время года Кейп-Код не более чем одинокая полоса бесцветной воды на контрасте со столь же безжизненной землей. В детстве Эш ненавидел этот вид: необъятный океан окружал его со всех сторон, огромные песчаные дюны были такими сыпучими, что не взобраться, отец винил его за ошибки матери. И дальше стало только хуже.

Теперь он повзрослел и понимает, что пейзаж сам по себе не так уж плох, но его воспоминания придали всему горький привкус. Стоит этой горечи осесть в памяти, от нее уже не избавиться.

С некоторыми вещами тебе просто приходится жить.

Темнота стремительно наползает, и Эш долго сидит на пляже, потирая ладони – фотографии Гриффа оставили неприятное ощущение на коже, потому что никто не трогал их годами, – и смотрит, как в небе гаснут последние цвета. Он не хочет думать о Гриффине, но думает все равно. Этому чувству некуда деваться. Эш хотел бы, чтобы можно было его убрать, лучше даже стереть, но разум мучает его, держит в заложниках воспоминаний. Он помнит, что они с Гриффом как-то поставили палатку прямо здесь, на этом клочке гальки. Пошел дождь, они лежали в палатке, и Гриф очерчивал контуры струек дождя на брезенте. _Я сосуд для праха твоего_ , говорил он, _я пригоршня воздуха, которым ты больше не дышишь_.

Эш знает стихотворение. И знает поэта. Но все равно помнит эти строчки как слова брата, как что-то, что дал ему Грифф.

Дверь хижины хлопает, и Эш вспоминает, что Грифф мертв, а это ощущение близости к нему – лишь призрак, навеянный присутствием другого столь же нежного сердца. 

— Как же холодно, — жалуется Эйджи. — Такой ветер! Принести тебе куртку?

Эш задирает голову и смотрит на него. Буря разметала волосы Эйджи. — Пока не хочу идти внутрь, — отвечает он.

— Тут всегда так?

— Ты о погоде?

— Нет, — говорит Эйджи, обхватывая себя руками. Кончики ушей у него покраснели от холода; выглядит так, будто кто-то его покусал. — Такое... гнетущее место.

— Кажется, это называется «проникнуться атмосферой», — сообщает Эш, гадая, не передалось ли Эйджи его восприятие города. В Нью-Йорке он не видел трусость людей так явно, как здесь. 

Кейп-Код никогда не был спокойным местом; крики чаек здесь слишком отчаянные.

— Хмм, — говорит Эйджи, видимо, не очень хорошо поняв английское выражение. — В любом случае, как только уедем, сможем оба продолжать держаться подальше каждый от своего дома.

Каждый раз это застает Эша врасплох – этот новый крючок в сердце, чувства, которые набегают как прилив, приносят новую боль, такую острую и сложную. Он улыбается на автомате. Этому он тоже научился недавно.

— И как долго, по-твоему?

— Долго у тебя получилось?

— Годы, — произносит Эш. — Но меня здесь ничего не держит. У тебя все иначе, у тебя ведь есть родители. Твоя учеба. Вся твоя жизнь.

Эш усаживается рядом на землю, спрятав пальцы в рукавах. Сумерки и багряный румянец красиво оттеняют его темные глаза. 

— Это правда, — говорит он. — У меня есть мама и младшая сестра. Но моя жизнь... никогда не ощущалась такой важной, как сейчас, как с тобой. Я недавно в Америке, но... — Эйджи смотрит в сторону, заправляя взъерошенные волосы за ухо. — Я не представляю. Не представляю, как буду жить далеко отсюда.

 _Далеко от меня_ , думает Эш.

Все внутри сжимается. Эш смотрит на прибой и пытается успокоить мысли, пытается придумать способ решить эту головоломку. Но для Эйджи в его жизни не находится места. Ни в грязных переулках, ни в стерильных, безупречных снаружи особняках, ни в его постели, ни в его разношерстной банде. Он так сильно хочет быть рядом с Эйджи, но это лишь мечта; все кончится тем, что Эйджи из-за него убьют.

— А твой отец? — спрашивает он, только чтобы сменить тему, совсем не желая быть бесцеремонным.

— О… он где-то на Сикоку, наверное, — отвечает Эйджи.

Эш сожалеет о своем вопросе.

— Наверное? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Эйджи смотрит на него.

— Все нормально, — говорит он, будто верит в это сам, но боится, что Эш не поверит. — Я не видел его… года три? Я надеялся, что может быть, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, но… он так и не отвечает на мои звонки. Так что, думаю, я просто подожду, пока он… — Эйджи замолкает, неуверенный, переводя взгляд с Эша на горизонт.

Эш… _оскорблен_ , даже не сразу понимая эту эмоцию. С Эйджи ведь все в порядке. Он добрый, вдумчивый, вежливый: идеальный сын. Он не Эш, он не порченый. Даже все злоключения последних дней не замарали его.

— Думаю, ему стыдно, — признается Эйджи.

— Из-за чего? Эйджи, ты… — Эш прикусывает язык. Что бы он ни сказал, он только выдаст себя.

— Не стыдно за меня, — произносит Эйджи, прижав к груди колени. — Стыдно из-за того, почему ему пришлось уйти из дома. Хотя это была моя вина. Ну, частично.

Эш разглядывает его. Он не знает, как дотронуться до такого Эйджи, когда он выглядит маленьким и закрытым. Но он хочет дотронуться до него. Он хочет прижаться к его бедру и плечу, пока между ними совсем не останется места, хочет погладить его по волосам, обнять его. Все эти вещи, которых он хочет, боже, они сожрут его заживо. Он никогда не получит то, что хочет.

— Ты не виноват, — говорит он, потому что это правда. Должно быть правдой.

Эйджи пожимает плечами. 

— Он тренировал меня. Так мной гордился. Прежде мне никогда не удавалось заставить его мной гордиться. Так что я очень старался. Я ничего так не любил, как прыгать. И _хотел_ стать лучше, так что работал все больше и больше, _хотел_ проводить все мое время в полете. Но иногда этого оказывалось … недостаточно.

Не так ужасно, как Эш боялся, но все равно хорошего мало. 

— Он слишком сильно на тебя давил, — понимает Эш, читая между строк. – _Ты_ слишком сильно на себя давил. Кто-то обратил внимание. Власти?

— Полиции ничего не пришлось делать. Моя мама в конце концов выгнала его, — Эйджи вздыхает, устраивает подбородок на сложенных руках и ищет на воде последние отсветы заката. — Я его не понимаю. И твоего отца тоже. Как он может говорить тебе такие вещи...

— Наконец-то у нас есть что-то общее. Гнилые папаши.

— Не гнилые, — тихо возражает Эйджи. — Я думаю, что… некоторые люди не очень хорошо справляются с сожалениями. Они позволяют им отравлять себя изнутри.

— Не ты, — говорит Эш. Боль ощущается острой, тянущей, бьет его туда, где он думал, давно уже нечему болеть. Он не представляет, о чем Эйджи может сожалеть, он не хочет этого знать, не хочет этого бремени. Но он знает, что эти сожаления в любом случае лучше его собственных, и знает, что Эйджи научился с ними жить.

— И не ты, — кивает Эйджи.

— Нет? 

Иногда он чувствует себя как раз таким – испорченным. Прогнившим.

Чайка проносится низко над водой, пытаясь поймать что-то на лету. — _Эш_ , — говорит Эйджи, только это, только его имя, но никто никогда не произносил его имя вот так; словно это были не две буквы, а сборник стихов.

Нельзя к этому привыкать. Он не будет к этому привыкать.

Эш закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо ветру. До чего же одинокое место. Присутствие Гриффа делало его лучше. Присутствие Эйджи тоже.

 _Так случилось, что мы жили среди вещей и выросли одинокими_ , как-то процитировал Грифф в такой же тягостный и быстро уступающий темноте вечер. Грифф, считавший слова камнями, которые держишь во рту, пока их вкус не отпечатается. Грифф, чье тепло осталось с Эшем, даже если его слова, его разум, его любовь больше не с ним. _Тогда мы увидели лица в циферблатах, придумали странам сердца, ураганам глаза, дали пещерам рты, чтобы только не жить в страхе_.

— Мой брат мертв, — произносит Эш, пробуя слова на слух, словно только когда он скажет их, смерть Гриффа станет реальностью.

На этот раз Эйджи ничего не говорит. Он придвигается ближе к Эшу, прислоняет свои колени к его, будто они пытаются построить крепость из своих тел. Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, пока не пропадает последний свет, оставляя их во мраке и без надежды согреться.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор цитирует в работе два стихотворения - "Unblinking Grief" Чарльза Буковски и "Things" Лизель Мюллер. Оба стихотворения не переводились на русский, даже никаких любительских переводов не нашлось, поэтому мне пришлось пытаться в поэзию самой - извините) kay_cricketed как автор слишком хороша для косноязычной меня, но я работала над этим переводом с большой любовью.
> 
> Если вы читали мангу, особенно приквел Fly Boy in the Sky, то там история с отцом Эйджи рассказана иначе.


End file.
